


From Silent Dreams We Never Wake

by pinebox



Series: Murder House Meets Bates Motel [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, Ghosts, Horror, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Prologue, murder house meets bates motel, teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinebox/pseuds/pinebox
Summary: Prologue/Teaser for a fic I might start. I like to think of it as Murder House meets Bates Motel. The Way's pack their belongings for a new start in hopes of recovery. They leave their hometown in New Jersey for the west coast. And the ghost of someone they lost.





	

“Mikey, it’s time,” Mrs. Way said to her youngest son. The moving truck was all loaded, and the family had already given their goodbyes. They were ready for a new start; they _needed_ one. After everything that happened, it felt wrong to stay. Mikey wished they didn’t have to leave, but it was too hard to stay and ignore it. He didn’t want to leave his childhood home and the memories created there, but it wasn’t the house he’d miss. It was the person who was in the memories he’d miss.

Mikey sighed, giving the house one last look. He waved at the house, as if it could wave back, and turned his back to it. Everything was ready, they were all waiting for him now. Mrs. Way sat in the passenger seat with Mr. Way in the driver’s seat, and Mikey sat alone with more boxes in the back. He laid the side of his face against the cool glass and watched the house as it disappeared. Mikey would cry if there were any tears left.

It didn’t make any sense. He knew what happened, but you can’t expect a thirteen year old to know why. All he knew was his big brother was gone, and all he left was a note and everlasting pain for his family. _Thank God, Mikey didn’t find him_ , Mrs. Way had thought. That whole day was a blur to Mikey. No one would tell him anything or explain what was happening. He wanted to wipe the memory from his brain.

“California, here we come,” Mr. Way said, and they drove off to their new start. They would spend the next three years in sunny Los Angeles. It was a total change from their hometown in Belleville, New Jersey. Those three years were nice; it was quiet and uneventful. It was everything they needed as a family. They found solace in the dry heat, and back in Jersey another family would find difficulty in their own home. 

After being away for so long, the Way’s would decide they were ready to come back home. Only, they’d find another family, the Iero’s, living in their old home. Chaos would ensue between the two families and wreck havoc in their small town of Belleville.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this may or may not be a fic I start. it all really depends if im really feeling it. it'll be hella sad but I think it could be fun/dark too. let me know in the comments if you'd like me to write this! 
> 
> \- Paige :)


End file.
